Tragic
by LVB
Summary: Tragedy has touched the lives of nearly everybody. A series of drabbles. Various characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Tragic**

**Author: **LVB

**Disclaimer: **JK Rowling owns Harry Potter.

**Summary:** Tragedy has touched the lives of nearly everybody. Drabbles of various HP characters.

**A/N: ** This is something experimental that just came to my mind. This is a set of drabbles revolving around the idea of the tragic. They are not in chronological order and revolve around a variety of ideas. They are all 100 words each. Most characters should be obvious but I'll include the order at the end. I hope you enjoy them, they're extremely poewful to write.

* * *

It's a hard world out there. There is a lightning war. You can't help but think about why you're the one that has to ride in and save the day. It's another day, it's another fight. It's magic and it's killing you. You take your wand and one of these days you know you'll kill him. One of these days you'll stop the fighting and the dying. Soon enough, the world won't know Grindelwald. Maybe soon you'll get to sleep; you're getting old. Maybe soon you'll be more than powerful. One of these days you'll rest and just be Albus.

--

You hear the gentle meowing outside. You crawl from where you are and whisper, "here kitty." You give the poor kitten the morsels you've had hidden, the morsels you're rationing out so you can live. But you can't let the kitten die. It's an omen. Day after day he returns until you finally escape. You hope you'll see that kitty again. One day you do, and it crosses your path. That cat stops you from walking into an ambush. That cat had nine lives but gave its last to thank you. You'll remember that cat forever. You become the cat.

--

You run because you're scared. You race against the darkest creature you know but little legs don't go far. It's scary now. Hot breath is in your face. Your screams do nothing. Your cries do nothing. It's only the hard fangs that slice into your neck that makes you freeze. The wolf is greedy. You just want to die. You don't know it now, but living is worse. You'll become the one thing you hate. You'll become the monster. You'll suffer, you'll change, you'll howl and scream and bite and kill. You'll love the taste of blood and the moon.

--

It was never about vengeance. It was never about pride. It was only ever about what they wanted. It didn't fit with what _you_ wanted. You are cunning and manipulative but that doesn't mean you're a bad person. You don't want to serve. You don't need the family that hates what you're becoming. You need to be the good person you know you can be. You need to leave now, before you become like them. You leave. You're a traitor. You're gone. You find The One and leave the Blacks forever. There's a price to pay and you've paid it.

--

It was never fair. You were supposed to be the favourite one. You were supposed to be Daddy's little flower. You were supposed to have a normal sister, one you could play dolls with. Instead you were given a freak. It's unnatural. It's wrong. And maybe that's only because you're losing your chance. Maybe it's because you're nobody's sister now. You can't help it. And now instead of a family, you have people you ignore. You grow up. You marry. You give birth. And one day a baby with her green eyes is on your doorstep. You hate him for it.

* * *

A/N 2: The order is Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin, Andromeda Black/Tonks and Petunia Dursley.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

_Please see first chapter for story info_

* * *

It's late and you're scared. You know there's a war raging on and you're doing everything you can to help. You want to fight. But you need to take care of your boys. Mothering is what you do best. You sit and wait and wait each day, hoping nothing will happen. You fear death. You fear death taking those you love. You cry and you howl and then you stand up and you face it head on. And then your brothers are gone. Then you know that if death can take them, it can take anyone. You'll live to protect.

--

You're the best they've got. Constant vigilance. You fight hard and you're rewarded by your reputation. You're torn when you can use Unforgivables but know that that will help you win one of these days. You're fighting. You're losing yourself and you're losing the war. You come home every day and you're tired. They think you've stopped loving them. You haven't. You just need to win. The one day you come home to find a Death Eater ambush has taken them. It's not fair but its war. You'll fight again. You'll preach constant vigilance. It will never ease the pain.

--

It's cold. It's raining. Daddy always said that the Pink Tailed Hollydinks only came out in the rain. You look around but can't see any. You only see the colour black. You see Daddy crying. You're young but you think you understand. Mummy's not here anymore. Mummy was beautiful, like the spring. Her flowers were always in bloom. You'll plant some flowers tomorrow. And maybe you'll plant them the year after. Maybe one day you'll stop. Maybe one day you will realise there's a hole in your heart and the Nargles will stay away. Maybe you won't be loony anymore.

--

It's not that you're afraid all the time. You're just afraid of failing. You've always been the clumsy one, the hopeless grandson. You're terrified of your Gran but you're more terrified of what you'd become without her there. You visit the hospital and try to smile when your mother hands you more wrappers. They are your parents. You love them but you've suffered enough. The War took them and now you're thinking about it. They were your parents and they fought for freedom. It's vengeance. It's justice. It's bravery. You'll fight for it because it's right and you're a Gryffindor.

--

It's the loneliness that kills you. It stabs at your heart and hacks away. You've always been different. You're pink lemonade. You're a novelty and that's why you're nobody's girl. You fight, you protect, you train but most importantly, you love. You go from green to blue to orange to red to yellow to pink. You smile but it's never enough. You love with everything you have. And one day you can't change anymore. It's done. You're protected by it now. Its silvery fangs call to you. You want the moon. You will always answer his call. You need it.

* * *

**A/N:** The order is, Molly Weasley, Mad-Eye Moody, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom and Nymphadora Tonks.   



End file.
